Still Alive
by MPHknows
Summary: If you've ever played Portal, you may know what's going to happen in the testing chambers, but you dont know the story I've added outside of it. If you haven't played Portal, get ready for a story you'll never forget. Short chapters, but lots of them
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maximum Ride or Portal. :D

Still Alive

_Prologue_

I pulled the sleeves of my orange jumpsuit up onto my slightly tan arms before zipping the front up snug so it didn't show my white thick-strap tank top. I pulled the black ponytail holder over my hand that had been sitting above my white wristband on my right arm and pulled my waist length dirty blond hair up in a tight ponytail so that it no longer rest against my back.

I looked in the small mirror at my golden eyes, trying to imagine what was ahead of me. They all told me it would end well, but I wasn't so sure. Of course, I couldn't voice my opinion. Hell, I couldn't voice anything.

I stepped away from the mirror, turning to open the door. Outside, kind eyes met mind.

"Hello, Lupo," Jeb spoke softly, putting a hand on my shoulder so he could lead me into the small room with glass walls. "I'll plug Max into GLaDOS as soon as we get you set up. After the first few tests, Andrew and I are going to have to leave for the surface for more supplies. We'll leave Aidan in charge so he and Nudge can get the hang of controls in the office. That sound okay?"

I nodded. Aidan was almost as smart as his father and Nudge was surprisingly responsible for a sixteen year old. And if there was anyone I could trust to get me through the testing chambers, it'd be Max.

She, Aidan, and I were all the same age of nineteen. We had grown up in this facility since Jeb took me in.

Jeb led me over to a small bed, telling me to lie down on my back. I did as he said, relaxing and closing my eyes.

I heard the hard glass shield close above me and the sound of gas being released from the top made me jump slightly. I kept my eyes closed, taking in a deep breath before sleep overtook me.

**A/N: Short, I know. I don't care :D**


	2. This Was A Triumph

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maximum Ride or Portal. :D

Still Alive

_Chapter One: This Was A Triumph_

My eyes blinked open, thoughts crashing into my now-awake mind. I sat up, looking around the glass room. The only other things in the room besides the bed I was sitting on were a toilet and a small TV with a mug and clipboard sitting atop it.

I stood up, noticing a radio also lying on the ground. I walked over to it, picking it up and setting it next to the mug. My hands must've been shaking extremely hard, because the mug flew off the TV and shattered on the side of the toilet.

All of a sudden, a voice came from the ceiling. It was a robotic version of Max's voice, the electronics making it slightly unrecognizable as human. "Hello and, again, welcome to the Aperture Science computer aid and enrichment center. We hope your brief detention in the relaxation vault has been a pleasant oneSpecimine has been processed and we are now ready to begin the test proper. Before we start, however, keep in mind that, although fun and learning are the primary goals of all enrichment center activities, serious injuries may occur. For your own safety, and the safety of others, please refrain from-"

I jumped as the words got higher, louder, and almost impossible to understand. The glitch ended quickly, the room becoming completely silent.

Then the voice came on again, "The portal will open in three, two, one."

A blue hole appeared on the doorway looking part of the glass wall, an orange one showing up on the other side of the glass next to me. Both were the same size and big enough for me to walk through.

Looking through the blue hole, or portal as Max/GLaDOS said, I saw myself on the inside of the glass room, looking through the blue portal. I looked over to the orange one, seeing myself standing on the other side, through the portal.

I reached out, putting my hand through the blue portal and seeing it come out the orange one. I stood there for a moment before taking a deep breath and walking through the blue portal.

The glass room appeared in front of me, but, this time, I was outside of it. I looked around, finally spotting a door on the other side of the glass room and a way around to it.

I walked through the door, into a room with the same white walls, ceiling and floor that the last room had. In the middle of the floor was a red button large enough for me to sit crisscross atop it and in one corner there was a tube hanging down from the ceiling with a white and grey cube inside it with a small blue swirl on each side.

After a second, the bottom of the tube opened and the cube fell out. I walked over to it, picking it up and feeling its light weight in my hands. I walked back to the button, setting the cube on top of it and watching it press down.

"Excellent," Max/GLaDOS voice came back as a door opened beside the tube, "Please proceed into the chamber lock after completing each test. First, however, notice the incandescent particle field across the exit."

I stared at the clear-blue force-field looking whatever-it-was covering the way out.

"This Aperture Science material emancipation grill will vaporize any unauthorized equipment that passes through it. For instance, the Aperture Science weight and storage cube."

I stuck my hand through it, watching as nothing happened. I also felt nothing, nothing at all. I wasted no time, walking through the 'emancipation grill' and heading into the small, circular, elevator-like room.

**A/N: Short chapters mean faster updates... at least, when it comes to me**


	3. I'm Making A Note Here

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maximum Ride or Portal. :D

Still Alive

_Chapter Two: I'm Making A Note Here_

The elevator doors opened, showing a white hallway. I walked down it, taking a left once I reach the corner and walking to the edge of a drop off. I popped my leg back, checking my white long-fall boots to make sure they were still working correctly.

In one swift move, I jumped off the ledge and landed on both feet perfectly. There were glass panels separating the room into four parts; one being the part I was standing in, one having a cube sitting in the middle of it, one with a red button, and the last with the next door.

"Please place the weighted storage cube on the fifteen hundred megobot Aperture Science heavy duty super colliding super button," Max/GLaDOS said, making me smile. She always had a thing for giving everything a simple, yet long, name.

I turned around, hearing an orange portal open behind me. Looking through it, I saw the red button before it phased into a different location, the section with the door. I waited, watching the blue portal move around the room, disappearing and reappearing almost instantly, until it came to the cube.

I walked through the portal, picking up the cube before turning around and waiting for the blue portal to appear on the wall again. Once I was back where I started, I waited for the button to appear. Then, after opening the door by setting the cube on the button, I waited for it to reach the door.

As soon as I walked through the portals and into the section with the now-open door, Max/GLaDOS began to talk once more, "Well done, please move quickly to the chamber lock as the effects of prolonged exposure to the button are not part of the test."

I walked out of the testing chamber, through the emancipation grill, and into the next elevator, wondering when Maxi was really going to give me a challenge.

**A/N: Shorty chapter once more :D But, then again, I have updated thrice in one day, SO DON'T COMPLAIN!**


	4. Huge Success

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maximum Ride or Portal. :D

Still Alive

_Chapter Three: Huge Success_

I stood in the elevator, thinking about the conversation Max and I had right before I was sent to get ready. She had been nervous about getting hooked up to GLaDOS and had asked if I was nervous joining in the new testing program.

I wanted to tell her that I was, but I was more excited to do something different than watch movies in the bedroom we shared or help Aidan in the building areas. But, I had just nodded and listened as she started talking about all the good things that would come along with being hooked up to GLaDOS. Honestly, I had zoned out pretty quickly.

The elevator doors opened and I took a few steps out quickly before taking in my surroundings. There was a little rectangular room, a door on one end and clear glass making up the wall opposite the elevator room I just came out of.

"You're doing very well. Please be-" loud static covered up her voice, making some of her words not come through until it died down. "Noticeable taste of blood is not part of any test protocol, but is an unintended side effect of the Aperture Science emancipation grill which may, in semi-rare cases, emancipate crowns, tooth enamel, and teeth."

I ran my tongue along the inside of my mouth, glad to not find anything missing. The door opened, showing a small set of stairs leading into the room shown through the glass wall.

Sitting in the middle of the room was a white gun-looking thing **(just Google images portal gun, it's actually only one part of that (you'll find out later)) **on a skinny pedestal. I picked it up, feeling how natural it felt as I held it with one hand.

"Very good," Max/GLaDOS said. "You are now in possession of the Aperture Science handheld portal device. With it, you can create your own portals. These intro-dimensional gates have proven to be completely safe. The device, however, has not. Do not touch the operational end of the device. Do not look directly at the operational end of the device. Do not submerge the device in liquid even partially. Most importantly, under no circumstances should you-"

I looked up at the ceiling where my friend's auto tuned voice was coming from as static cut off her voice. I shrugged once everything was silent, looking for where the portals were. The device in my hand had been creating the blue ones, so now all I needed was to know where the orange one was.

I noticed something glowing slightly on the ledge opposite the glass window/wall in which I was first behind in this test. The orange hint told me all I needed to know.

I shot a blue portal on a random part of the white wall at my level, walking through it and up onto the large ledge. I looked to my left, I walked through the now open door and into, once again, another elevator.

**A/N: Haha… I update once more :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**


	5. It's Hard To Overstate My Satisfaction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maximum Ride or Portal. :D

Still Alive

_Chapter Four: It's Hard To Overstate My Satisfaction_

I took a few turns before hearing Max's voice electronically changed once again, "Please proceed to the chamber lock. Mind the gap."

Between me and the orange portal on the other wall was this huge lowered part of the floor that, if I jumped down there, would be impossible to get out of on my own. I turned, aiming the gun and shooting a blue portal before walking through it.

Around the corner on the other side, I came to the same problem. Except, the orange portal was behind me. I shot the blue portal on the other side of the gap before walking through the orange and coming out the other side, right beside the chamber lock.

"Well done," Max started talking once more as I walked through the emancipator grill and headed for the elevator. "Remember, the Aperture Science bring your daughter to work day is the perfect time to have her tested."

**A/N: Yeah, sorry, that was REALLY short… but, eh, that means I'll be updating against so :D**

**REVIEW**


	6. Aperture Science

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maximum Ride or Portal. :D

Still Alive

_Chapter Five: Aperture Science_

The elevator opened to another room. There was one of the big red buttons sitting in front of a small glass side, and an orange portal sitting to the right of it.

"Welcome to test chamber four. You're doing quite well."

On the other side of the opening in the glass wall was one of those cube holders and a big gap underneath it. Soon the cube dropped and rested on the floor in the gap.

I chuckled, _too easy._ I shot the blue portal underneath the cube, hearing it fall out the orange portal behind me. I turned around, looking at the cube with interest.

Andrew had told me they had tried to add something to the portal but never got to inform me if it had worked or not. I pressed the small button beneath the trigger, my eyes widening as the ends to the three extending points of the portal gun began to glow and the cube began to levitate.

I smiled, dropping the cube onto the button and hearing Max's voice once more.

"Once again," she started as the next door opened to yet another elevator, "Excellent work. As part of our required test protocol, we will not monitor the next test chamber. You will be entirely on your own. Good luck."

A clench in my stomach made me wish she hadn't said that.

I didn't know why.

**A/N: Another update :D I hate that these are so short, but there will be a chapter for each test.**


	7. We Do What We Must

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maximum Ride or Portal. :D

Still Alive

_Chapter Six: We Do What We Must_

The leaving door sat in front of two red buttons, and behind each button sat two ledges connected to a wall, a yellow portal on one and a cube on the other. Behind those there was a gap which held another cube inside.

I shot the blue portal on a wall on my level and walked through it, quickly shooting another portal on the ledge with the cube on it and going back through the orange.

I picked up the cube and jumped off the edge, feeling the long-fall boots catch me before I sat the cube on one of the buttons.

I walked over to the gap, doing to it like I did in the last test chamber, the only thing different was that I had to shoot a portal to get back up onto the ledge and get the cube.

These things were seriously too easy. Even someone who didn't grow up with scientists taking care of them could figure these out.

As soon as I sat the last cube on its button, the door opened. But on the other side wasn't an elevator or emancipation grill like there always was. There was a little square room with a glass ceiling.

On the other side of the ceiling, there was another door to the side and an orange portal on the ceiling above that.

Before I could do anything, Max's voice came back. "As part of a required test protocol, our previous statement suggesting we would not monitor this chamber was an outright fabrication. Good job. As part of a required test protocol, we will stop enhancing the truth in three, two-"

Her voice cut off, leaving me in silence once more. I shot a blue portal to my left and walked through it without a second glance.

I'm glad I know how to land on my feet.

I walked through the emancipation grill and into the elevator, wondering what easy test I'd have to do next.

**A/N: I'll probably continue to work on updates (maybe not) for this fanfic. Updating three at a time…**

**I honestly think I may just be doing this to get out of helping another fanfic author update her stories, but eh… sorry, emerald *shrug* I've had a rough day, I need a night to just work on my stuff.**


End file.
